Composite materials are typically formed by suspending a high-tensile strength fibrous material within a solidified epoxy/resin matrix. Carbon-fiber composite is an example of one composite material that is used in manufacturing applications. It is favored for its high strength and light weight properties. Most carbon-fiber composite panels in common use are relatively thin, and thus require a secondary-frame or structure to protect against bending modes. This secondary frame, however, can add both complexity and weight to the finished part, which is counter to the original weight-saving purpose of the carbon-fiber.